VIVRE
by sorciere noire
Summary: Et si Harry découvrait Snape sous un autre jour ?


**VIVRE**

Harry Potter resta debout, le buste légèrement penché en avant, indécis de ce qu'il devait faire. Sa tête était vide et ses sens engourdis. Il fit finalement venir entre ses doigts sa baguette qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir fait tomber. Il devait la tenir bien plus solidement dans sa main, ce n'était pas le moment de la perdre, elle pouvait encore servir.

Le jeune homme était épuisé, blessé et affamé. Pourtant il n'était pas décidé à bouger, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du corps allongé devant lui dans l'herbe humide. Il savait qu'il n'allait jamais oublier cette image, sa rétine l'avait imprimé dans son cerveau, impitoyablement.

Il avait réussi à vaincre Voldemort malgré un duel des plus sanglant et sauvage. Il n'y avait qu'à voir leurs vêtements en lambeaux et le sang sur leur corps pour s'en convaincre. L'odeur devenait écoeurante et la chaleur au dessus de sa tête, accablante. Il n'allait pas s'apitoyer, ce qui devait être fait avait été fait, même s'il aurait préféré une autre solution.

Harry entendait des cris, au loin. Il n'avait toujours pas envie de bouger, il restait inerte au dessus du corps mort, sa baguette bien serrée entre ses doigts, à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Il tituba et quelqu'un vint l'aider à se tenir droit.

-Il ne faut pas rester là, monsieur Potter, murmura le maître des potions, le seul qui ait eu le cran de s'approcher du survivant qui faisait peur avec ses yeux fous et sa dégaine de mort-vivant ensanglanté.

-Ma chambre, parvint à articuler le jeune homme.

Snape l'aida à faire les premiers pas et à l'éloigner du corps de Voldemort. Ils évitèrent la foule et les effusions de joie, ce n'était pas encore le moment de se réjouir de la mort d'un homme.

-Vous avez besoin de soins, monsieur Potter.

-Plus tard, une douche et mon lit, Snape, là je suis trop crevé pour aller à l'infirmerie. En plus elle doit être pleine à craquer.

Le jeune sorcier s'arrêta de marcher puis se retourna vers le vil serpent à terre pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas bougé de place. Disparaître était pour Voldemort une seconde nature.

-Occupez-vous de lui, s'il vous plaît, Snape. Je n'aimerai pas qu'on le malmène.

-Je m'en occuperai, affirma l'homme en faisant léviter derrière lui le corps inerte pour le mettre à l'abri dans sa réserve.

Harry prit place sur son lit avec un soupir de lassitude.

-On se ressemblait vous savez...Tom et moi.

-Je sais.

-Alors vous êtes bien le seul.

-Lâchez votre baguette, monsieur Potter, elle ne vous servira plus aujourd'hui.

-Je sais, mais...je

-Vos doigts ne veulent pas obéir ?

-C'est ça.

-Bien, je vais essayer de vous l'ôter, doucement.

-Je veux bien, opina le jeune homme.

Le maître des potions repoussa les doigts un par un et put enlever l'objet sans aucun dommage et le poser sur la table de nuit.

-Merci, professeur.

-Une douche nous serait bénéfique, sourit Snape en voyant l'état de Harry et le sien.

-C'est ce que j'étais en train de me dire.

-Je vais vous amener à la salle de bain des préfets, les autres doivent être prises d'assaut.

-C'est une bonne idée, dit Harry en allant vers sa commode en traînant les pieds pour y prendre du linge propres et sa trousse de toilette.

-Allons-y de suite, avertit l'homme.

-Ouais, j'en peux plus là.

-Je me doute que c'est dur pour vous, personne n'aurait pu faire ce que vous venez de faire, Potter. Il vous a fallu du courage et de la persévérance...

-Je ne veux plus vivre ça...

Snape lâcha le héros du monde sorcier et l'appuya contre un mur quelques instants pour faire déguerpir les imprudents qui avaient pensé que la salle de bain des préfets était à tout le monde. Le jeune homme vit sortir en courant cinq élèves à moitiés vêtus, ce qui lui fit venir un sourire aux lèvres. Snape ne changera jamais, rigola-t-il en pénétrant dans la pièce qui embaumait le jasmin.

L'homme au regard sombre verrouilla la salle après s'être assuré qu'il ne restait pas un petit cancrelat caché dans un coin, puis il aida Harry à s'asseoir sur un banc pour lui permettre de se déshabiller tout à son aise.

-Vous devriez en faire autant, professeur, murmura Harry qui avait les yeux à demi fermés.

-Je vais d'abord vous aider à rentrer dans l'eau, je doute que vous y arrivez seul.

-Sûr, je tiens pas sur mes jambes.

-J'ai changé l'eau, quel parfum voulez-vous ?

-Qu'importe...celui qui vous plaira, dit le jeune homme en se levant avec l'aide de Snape qui l'installa dans le grand bassin avant de retourner se déshabiller à son tour.

Harry entendit l'homme pénétrer dans l'eau tandis qu'une odeur délicieuse arrivait à ses narines.

-Violette ?

Le maître des potions renifla.

-J'aime beaucoup, ajouta Harry qui se démenait avec sa bouteille de shampoing.

Les deux hommes se lavèrent en silence. L'eau chaude avait un effet apaisant sur leur corps blessé, ils se sentaient bien, juste fatigués. Snape n'avait pas ménagé sa peine pendant le combat contre les mangemorts, lui aussi était épuisé.

Harry sortit de l'eau toujours aidé de Snape qui lui envoya une serviette pour se sécher avant d'enfiler un boxer noir et un peignoir, imiter en cela par Snape.

-Je crois que je vais dormir pendant plusieurs jours, sourit Harry quand il arrivèrent devant la porte de sa chambre.

-Il faudra au moins ça pour se remettre de ce combat, opina le maître des potions.

-Il faut que je vous donne ça, fit Harry en allant dans un tiroir d'où il retira une bourse pleine de galions. Je veux qu'il ait une sépulture décente.

-Cela sera fait, approuva Snape.

Le jeune sorcier ôta son peignoir puis s'allongea sur son lit en poussant un soupir de contentement, et s'endormit sitôt sa tête posée sur l'oreiller. Snape transforma le fauteuil et s'allongea à son tour après s'être assuré que personne ne viendrait les déranger. Le maître des potions s'assura une dernière fois que les fioles étaient bien là, posées sur la petite table. Il fallait bien ça pour soigner le survivant s'il allait mal pendant la nuit. Il avait veillé personnellement à ce qu'elles soient irréprochables.

l'homme s'endormit à son tour. Ils avaient tellement besoin de sommeil qu'ils n'allaient probablement pas se réveiller avant le lendemain matin, voir midi, seulement le Serpentard n'avait pas prévu que Harry se réveillerait une heure plus tard.

Le Griffondor avait un affreux mal de tête, il s'asseya au bord du lit et porta sa main valide à son front.

-Mal à la tête ? interrogea Snape.

-Oui, c'est atroce...

-Votre main aussi à ce que je vois, elle a triplé de volume.

Harry jeta un œil à la dite main, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle lui faisait grincer des dents.

-Elle n'était pas comme ça tout à l'heure.

-Vous avez probablement des doigts cassés, je vais vous donner ce qu'il faut.

Snape donna à Harry deux fioles de plus à boire: une pour la douleur et une autre pour dormir sans qu'un mauvais rêve ne vienne le perturber.

Le jeune homme ne s'étonna pas de voir que le maître des potions était resté près de lui. Tous deux se ressemblaient, ils préféraient la tranquillité aux festivités.

Le calme revint dans Poudlard, et la nuit tomba sur le château et sur ses habitants.

L'homme quitta la chambre sur le petit matin, il alla s'habiller de ses austères robes noires et se rendit dans sa réserve puis disparut dans la cheminée de son bureau avec son fardeau.

Le petit cimetière où il se rendit était moldu. Un petit cimetière anglais dans un village paisible, il fallait ça pour enterrer un homme tel que Voldemort. Cela prit à Snape trois heures pour trouver un cercueil de bois noir et une crypte qu'il acheta à prix d'or. L'homme fut posé dedans et Snape fit graver le nom et le prénom de cet homme hors du commun sur la pierre blanche, puis il lança un sortilège pour empêcher quiconque de salir ou de profaner la tombe.

-Merci, lui dit le jeune sorcier quand le maître des potions revint dans la chambre avec un plateau rempli à ras bord de viennoiseries et d'un chocolat chaud et mousseux.

-J'ai récupéré un plateau de petit déjeuner en rentrant, je me suis dit que vous auriez faim.

-Je suis affamé, avoua Harry, mais je ne parlais pas de ça.

-Oh, Voldemort...

-Oui, sans vous je ne sais pas comment j'aurai fait.

-Comment va votre main ?

-Moins douloureuse mais toujours gonflée, côté blessures à part les entailles, je trouve que je m'en suis bien sorti.

-C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit, approuva Snape qui installa le plateau sur la table et qui invita Harry à le rejoindre.

-Hier soir vos amis sont venus taper à la porte...

-Je suppose que vous n'avez pas ouvert ?

-En effet, je n'en voyais pas l'utilité, de toute façon vous dormiez profondément.

-Pas de problème, professeur, je les verrai dans la semaine.

-Pas aujourd'hui ? s'enquit Snape en se versant un grand bol de chocolat ainsi qu'à Harry.

-Non, pas aujourd'hui, pourquoi ?

-Ginny Weasley a insisté, je vous passe les noms qu'elle a utilisé pour que j'ouvre votre foutue porte.

Harry soupira.

-N'est-elle pas votre petite-amie ?

-Plus maintenant Snape.

-Puis-je en connaître la raison ? bien que cela ne me regarde pas, évidemment.

-Elle pense qu'elle va gérer ma vie, si elle croit ça...

-C'est qu'elle ne vous connait pas, ricana le professeur de potions en plongeant sa main dans la corbeille de croissants.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de me marier, je veux rester libre, murmura le jeune sorcier. Je veux vivre.

-Je comprends et j'approuve.

-Ravi de voir que cela vous plaît, répondit Harry en tartinant bon gré mal gré son croissant avec du beurre et de la confiture de melon.

-Je propose qu'après le déjeuner nous retournions nous coucher, Harry.

Le jeune homme leva la tête, surpris.

-Nous venons de passer la nuit ensembles, sourit Snape. Il est normal que maintenant nous nous appelions par nos prénoms.

Harry fut heureux de cette décision. En vrai rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir, l'homme ténébreux qu'était Snape le voyait enfin comme il était vraiment. Le jeune survivant mangea de bon appétit, en silence. Les deux sorciers n'avaient nullement besoin d'en dire plus, ils se connaissaient assez pour savoir ce que l'autre pensait, et ça c'était nouveau pour le héros du monde sorcier.

Ce n'est que quatre heures plus tard qu'ils se levèrent, bien moins fatigués sans être pour autant au top de leur forme. Snape fit boire une potion à Harry pour lui éviter les courbatures et s'assura que ses doigts se remettaient en place.

-Vous partez ? demanda le jeune homme en voyant Snape se diriger vers la porte.

-J'ai deux trois choses à faire, Harry.

-Vous reviendrez ?

-Si le besoin s'en fait sentir, alors oui.

Le professeur ouvrit la porte et se retourna quand Harry l'interpella.

-Merci, Severus...pour tout.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, j'ai été heureux de partager ce moment avec toi.

-On se tutoie ?

-Pour faire bonne mesure je crois que c'est indispensable, ajouta le maître des potions avant de sortir de la chambre puis de refermer doucement la porte derrière lui.

-Severus, mon ami, comment va Harry ?

-Moi je vais bien, ironisa l'homme en noir, merci de vous en inquiéter, Albus.

-J'avais déjà pris de tes nouvelles auprès de Minerva, se défendit le vieil homme.

Snape renifla.

-Harry va bien, il se repose.

-J'en doute, fit Albus.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis passé devant sa chambre pour demander des nouvelles...

-Et ?

-Je crois bien que notre ami subit les foudres de miss Weasley.

Snape planta là le directeur de Poudlard et entra en trombe dans la chambre du griffondor. Non mais que faisait la fille Weasley dans les quartiers de Harry ? Cette folle n'avait pas encore compris le mot non ? Il allait se faire un plaisir de la jeter dehors sans autre forme de procès.

-Dehors ! cria-t-il à Ginny en pointant son doigt vers la sortie avec un regard noir qui en aurait fait reculer plus d'un.

-Je parle à Harry, répondit-elle avec colère, pas à vous, osa-t-elle répondre avec hargne.

-Parler ? moi ce que j'ai entendu ce sont des hurlements depuis le bout du couloir. Je ne vous le répéterai pas une autre fois, miss. Sortez immédiatement de cette chambre.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de me...

Snape leva sa baguette et d'un sortilège envoya la demoiselle dans le couloir sans aucune retenue. Deux secondes plus tard la porte claqua au nez d'une Ginny en colère qui promit de revenir pour terminer la conversation.

-Comment tu l'as jeté, fit Harry, elle ne va pas te pardonner cet affront.

-J'irai voir Arthur et Molly le cas échéant. Je gage qu'elle n'a pas aimé ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Désolé, j'aurai du être là plus tôt, tu aurais évité ça.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Severus. Ginny a du mal à croire que je la quitte, elle pense qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre.

-C'est une sotte, Ne te prends pas la tête pour elle.

-Ce n'est pas mon intention, comme je te l'ai déjà dit je ne me laisserai plus ennuyer.

-Le château est vide, Albus s'en est occupé maintenant. Veux-tu sortir de ta chambre ? tu as besoin de prendre un peu l'air, tu es tout pâle.

-Je n'ai pas demandé comment allaient les nôtres, je me fais l'effet d'être un égoïste, désolé, je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à ca.

-Ils vont bien, je me suis permis de demander de leur nouvelle en ton nom. Je savais que tu allais t'inquiéter de cela.

-Merci d'y avoir pensé, j'irai leur rendre visite dans la semaine.

-Que veux-tu faire maintenant ?

-Si on allait au bord du lac ? tu m'accompagnes ?

-Si tu acceptes ma présence ce sera avec plaisir.

-Je ne t'oblige pas tu sais !

-Je sais.

Harry se vêtit d'un jean et d'une chemise blanche, il se chaussa rapidement puis sortit de la salle avec Severus qui l'avait attendu patiemment.

Les deux sorciers traversèrent les couloirs déserts puis sortirent à l'air libre et se dirigèrent vers le lac. Le reste de la journée passa sereinement, personne ne vint perturber la nouvelle amitié de Severus et de Harry. Là-haut dans son bureau, un vieil homme hôcha la tête, heureux que la vie reprenne déjà son cours normal.

Six mois plus tard, Harry entra dans les appartements de Severus Snape sans aucune crainte. Il entra chez l'homme comme on allait chez un ami de longue date. Ils se côtoyaient chaque jour et Harry dînait chez l'homme chaque soir. Ils discutaient de choses et d'autres, des élèves, des cours, de leur vie et parfois de la bataille, pour exorciser de vieux démons.

On était la veille de Noël, la neige était tombée en abondance. Les elfes de Poudlard avaient décoré le château et partout fusait des chants et des tintements de cloches. C'était magique et féerique, Harry ne s'en lassait pas. Il aimait les bougies qui flottaient dans les airs et les grands sapins qui embaumaient les pièces, des sapins ornés de centaines de boules multicolores et d'angelots qui faisaient battre leurs petites ailes délicates et duveteuses.

Il riait en voyant les lutins espiègles faire tinter les clochettes de leur chapeau pointu et faire des farces aux élèves qui étaient restés à Poudlard pour les fêtes. Il y avait tellement à dire et tellement à voir. Harry remplissait ses yeux de toutes ces merveilles, un sourire radieux avait ravivé son visage par trop tendu depuis des mois.

-Tu es prêt ? interrogea le jeune sorcier en s'adressant au maître des potions qui bougonnait dans sa chambre alors qu'il était sensé se préparer.

-Tu sais que je ne prise guère ces festivités ?

-Je sais, mais là on sera ensemble comme ami, c'est la première fois que ça arrive. De plus il n'y aura que quatre élèves et Albus, pas de quoi en faire un drame quand même !

-Tes amis ne seront pas là ? s'enquit, surpris, le serpentard.

-Non, ils dînent en famille.

-Et toi, pourquoi tu n'as pas été invité à partager leur table ? demanda Snape en sortant de la chambre vêtu d'un costume sombre à la coupe impeccable et d'une chemise blanche.

-J'ai été invité mais j'ai refusé. J'aime fêter Noël à Poudlard, ici est ma maison.

-Donc tu n'en as pas encore marre de ces cornichons qui te servent d'élèves ? ricana Snape en enfilant sa cape.

-Non, Severus, j'adore mon travail par dessus tout. C'était pile poil ce qui me fallait, je me sens...heureux.

-Oui, depuis quelque temps tu vas mieux et tu souris plus souvent.

-Tu as remarqué ça ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

-On va être en retard si tu continues de poser des questions, éluda l'homme.

-Tu as raison, allons-y sinon Albus va envoyer quelqu'un nous chercher.

Le souper se passa dans la gaîté et la bonne humeur. La table garnie de mets délicieux se vida à une vitesse incroyable, à croire que des ogres avaient été invités. Avant de passer au desserts, le jeune sorcier eut la surprise d'avoir la visite de Hermione et de Ron . Il se leva de table et alla les embrasser tandis que le rouquin toisait Snape par dessus l'épaule de son ami.

-Tu n'es pas venu chez moi pour lui ? demanda Ronald Weasley en se tournant vers Harry.

-Ron, tenta la jeune femme, bien inutilement d'ailleurs. On avait dit doucement.

-Il faut que je le dise, Hermione, on est là pour ça, non ?

-Si tu es venu pour t'en prendre à lui...avertit Harry.

-Allons plus loin, on fait pas dans le discret, ordonna la jeune demoiselle en tirant ses deux amis vers une table de libre.

-Tu es bien le seul à ne pas t'être rendu compte de ce qui se passe, Harry, attaqua de nouveau Ron.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes, Ron.

-Demande-lui donc, se radoucit le rouquin qui avait décider d'ouvrir les yeux de son ami sur un fait que lui seul semblait ignorer.

-Ronald n'est pas en colère après le professeur Snape et toi, Harry, il estime seulement que tu dois te poser certaines questions.

-Lesquelles par exemple ?

-Pourquoi vous vous êtes rapprochés comme ça, lui et toi. Pourquoi il te protège depuis la fin de la bataille, et même avant je dirai. Pourquoi il n'arrive jamais à te quitter du regard quand tu es loin de lui comme en ce moment ?

Harry tourna subitement la tête vers Snape, effectivement, Severus avait le regard braqué sur lui.

-Ron a raison, Harry, mais ce n'était pas à nous de t'ouvrir les yeux, Ron a insisté.

-Si un ami ne peut pas le faire, alors qui ? murmura le survivant alors que la lumière venait de se faire dans son esprit.

-On veut que tu sois heureux, mec, et peu importe avec qui, du moment que tu te sentes bien avec lui.

-Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans vous ? sourit Harry qui n'avait pas quitté Severus des yeux.

-Tu t'en sors très bien sans nous, répondit le jeune homme roux. Seulement là tu avais des œillères et il fallait bien qu'on vienne pour te les enlever.

-Que vas-tu faire, s'enquit Hermione.

-Je ne sais pas encore, j'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

-On va te laisser alors, on se verra demain sans doute ?

-Oui, demain.

Harry retourna s'asseoir à la table et se servit une grosse part de gâteau sous le regard interrogateur de Snape tandis que les élèves faisaient exploser des bombes qui leur donna des bonbons, des figurines de sorciers célèbres, des bavboules multicolores et même des minis balais magiques.

Le maître des potions sortit de la grand salle vingt minutes plus tard. Il alla directement dehors, fumer un cigare qu'Albus lui avait offert. Harry le suivit, ses pas crissèrent dans la neige, impossible qu'il passe inaperçu. Il faisait vraiment froid cette nuit, heureusement qu'il avait pensé à prendre sa cape d'hiver. Le jeune homme s'adossa contre le mur du préau grand ouvert et attendit patiemment que Severus prenne la parole.

-Ils ne sont pas restés longtemps, tes amis, fit Snape au bout d'un très long moment.

-Je dois les voir demain, ils n'avaient aucune raison de s'éterniser, répondit Harry en humant l'odeur du cigare.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, désagréable, Harry décida de parler à son tour.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-Est-ce que tu aurais seulement écouté ce que j'avais à dire ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua avec franchise le jeune sorcier, c'est plutôt inattendu ce que je viens d'apprendre de la bouche de mes amis.

-Que vas-tu faire ?

-Donne-moi du temps, Severus. J'ai besoin de réfléchir, ajouta le survivant en se dirigeant vers le château.

-Harry...fit doucement Snape.

Le sorciers aux yeux verts s'arrêta quelques secondes puis reprit sa marche.

Snape resta dehors une bonne heure. Il souffrait en silence. Harry allait le rejeter, c'était inévitable. Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, c'était arrivé le jour de la bataille, quand il l'avait vu si démuni au dessus du corps de son ennemi. Il paraissait si fort et si fragile en même temps. Si vulnérable aussi. Comment ne pouvait-il pas être ému de le voir comme ça ? et de l'aimer soudainement sans condition ni restriction ?

Il ne se cherchait pas d'excuses. Il ne savait pas s'il allait rester à Poudlard si Harry se détournait de lui. La situation deviendrait vite embarrassante pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Il n'avait jamais partagé sa vie avec quiconque, il était un solitaire et il s'en était satisfait... jusqu'à maintenant.

Il n'était pas plaisant à regarder, il ne l'ignorait pas. Il ne parlait même pas de son caractère quoique-là il s'était un peu arrangé. Quel idiot il avait été de croire qu'il pouvait aimer quelqu'un et être payer de retour !

Le maître des potions regagna d'un pas lent ses cachots, il n'avait plus le cœur à la fête. Désemparé, il se terra deux jours complets dans ses quartiers et en profita pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires. Histoire de s'occuper l'esprit et ne plus penser à Harry qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis le réveillon de Noël.

Vers vingt heures trente, Harry se décida. Il avait pris une décision et il devait la soumettre à Severus. Il avait pris son temps, deux jours pour mettre ses idées en place. C'est vrai qu'il se sentait bien avec l'homme au regard sombre, c'est vrai aussi qu'il n'aimait pas être séparé de lui bien longtemps. C'est vrai qu'il recherchait lui aussi constamment sa présence. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était vraiment beau, mais par Merlin il avait un charisme fou !

C'était un homme bien, un peu ténébreux peut-être avec des idées bien ancrées dans sa tête. Pourtant il avait su prendre soin de lui et mettre ses rancunes de côtés. Et pour lui, encore, il s'était adouci. Snape était un sorcier extraordinaire alors pourquoi ne pas tenter sa chance avec lui ?

Harry était certain que Severus ne l'écrasera pas de sa présence et qu'il le laissera vivre. Maintenant il devait se rendre dans les cachots et parler avec l'homme qui s'y était enfermé. A tous les coups Snape devait penser qu'il allait le fuir. Peut-être l'aurait-il fait il y a six mois de cela, mais plus maintenant.

Harry ramassa sur la table le cadeau qu'il avait choisi hier pour Severus, emballé dans un beau papier argenté, puis quitta ses quartiers pour aller dans ceux du maître des potions.

Il faisait bon dans le salon de Severus, un bon feu brûlait joyeusement dans la cheminée. Le jeune homme posa sa cape qu'il avait prise à cause des courants d'air glacial qui parcouraient les couloirs de Poudlard.

-Il me semblait bien que j'avais entendu quelqu'un entrer, s'étonna Snape qui ne croyait plus à la venue de Harry.

-Désolé d'avoir perdu plus que temps que prévu, j'ai distribué les cadeaux de Noël à mes amis, en main propre. Je trouve que c'est mieux.

-Et je paries que tu as beaucoup d'amis, ajouta l'homme en reposant délicatement sur un guéridon la fiole qu'il tenait dans la main et qu'il devait porter à Pompom.

-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, sourit le griffondor. Arthur et Molly ont insisté pour que je reste dîner chez eux. Et Remus aussi m'a invité, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que d'accepter.

-Tu es libre de ton temps, Harry, tu ne me dois aucune explication.

-Je le sais bien, enfin voilà, je suis venu te porter ton cadeau de Noël, ajouta le jeune homme en tendant à Snape une petite boite carrée.

Snape prit le cadeau, étonné que Harry ait pensé à lui, puis ouvrit le paquet, lentement et indécis.

Harry lui aurait bien arraché des mains pour déchiqueter le papier lui-même. Comment le serpentard allait réagir quand il allait découvrir son cadeau ? Allait-il comprendre le message ? Allait-il accepter ?

Severus ouvrit enfin la petite boite et en retira un bijou au bout d'une chaîne, l'homme admira le petit cœur en or puis le reposa dans son écrin. Il ne savait quoi en penser.

-Tu n'aimes pas ? J'ai pensé à toi en le choisissant. Tu pourras le garder caché sous ta chemise, enfin si tu l'acceptes bien sûr.

-C'est un message ? Tu essaies de me dire quelque chose ? réagit le professeur Snape.

-Pendant un instant j'ai bien cru que tu n'allais pas voir où je voulais en venir, sourit le jeune homme en s'approchant plus près de Snape.

-Harry, j'ai espéré, c'est vrai, pourtant je ne veux pas te...

-Tu sais je ne suis pas idiot, dit le survivant en prenant le bijou et en l'attachant au cou de Severus. C'était tellement évident nous deux. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte avant.

Le plus jeune des sorciers ôta les trois premiers boutons de la chemise du professeur et laissa glisser le bijou sur la peau pâle et chaude.

-Il est splendide sur toi, murmura Harry, et comme je vois que tu ne me crois toujours pas, je vais être obligé de t'embrasser.

Severus regarda Harry approcher son visage du sien et il s'émut de la douceur de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Je suis certain de moi, Severus Snape, chuchota le jeune homme tandis que le professeur de potions l'enlaçait et l'attirait encore plus près de son corps.

Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent fut doux puis passionné. Un tourbillon de sensations les emprisonna pendant de très longues secondes.

Deux jours plus tard, Snape regarda Harry dormir paisiblement dans leur lit. La nuit qu'ils venaient de passer avait été magique, pleine de plaisir et inoubliable. Snape caressa l'épaule de son compagnon, son cœur s'emballa et un plaisir d'anticipation le saisit brutalement. Il l'aimait tellement, c'était fou, une nouvelle expérience dans sa vie. Une expérience heureuse cette fois.

Harry se retourna vers Snape, se colla contre lui et déposa un baiser sur son torse.

-Bonjour, mon amour...

-J'ai envie de toi, murmura Severus contre l'oreille du plus jeune.

-Hum...je sens ça...très présente ta virilité, sourit Harry qui était tout à fait d'accord pour accéder à la proposition indécente de son homme.

 **FIN**

Une petite histoire de rien du tout qui trottait dans ma tête.


End file.
